


Strut

by Hollow_Fan_Soul_55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Teenagers Aren’t Bad, Transgender, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55/pseuds/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55
Summary: Ashley finally gets to attend a school dance where she feels right in her own body. Her boyfriend loves it, and her brother steals the show. She’s never been happier.





	Strut

The music pulses and booms throughout the gym, echoing and bouncing back at Josh as he taps his foot and glances at his watch for the countless time since he arrived. The music is starting to grate on him and it’s only been about half an hour.

He’s waiting for his date –the one he asked _three weeks in advance_ if she needed a ride to the dance– when the doors open and he watches two girls enter.

Or…what he _thought_ were two girls.

Once they step further into the light the music stops –like ever clique movie anyone has _ever_ seen, like, _Jesus Christ_ isn’t this DJ supposed to be a professional??– and he realizes with a jolt it’s actually Ashley and Taylor.

Ashley trails behind her brother in a modest, crimson floor-length dress with white lace along the drooped shoulders and average neckline, and along the elbow-length sleeves with swirling trim. Her hair is pulled back on the left side in a braid to a small ponytail, her makeup simple and highlighting her natural beauty.

And in front of her…

In front is Taylor, strutting in wearing a vibrant, form-fitting cocktail dress the same shade as the brilliant gold of his necklace. His blue hair is tousled and his eyes outlined with thick black wings. His tall heels click loudly as he walks, Ashley virtually silent behind him, drifting away and–

_Oh._

He waves subtly from the wall to get her attention behind the frozen crowd, and her blue eyes light up once she catches sight of him. Taylor, ever the loyal brother, continues to distract the crowd of shocked teenagers.

He was always so ready to draw attention from his shyer twin.

“Hey,” she whispers once she gets close, leaning against his shoulder where she rests her head and sighs. He kisses her hair and winds his arm around her waist to help reassure her. “I hope we…” She trails off for only a second before starting up again with a gently deep voice. “I hope _I_ didn’t keep you waiting too long. I was–”

“Nervous?” He cuts in.

Her cheeks heat up and she ducks her head, soft mumbling making its way out of the cloth of his black tux. He brings his hand up to her shoulders, which have only recently stopped broadening out, and squeezes them. “That’s okay, I realize asking you to come was going to be hard for you. I’m just thankful my wonderful and beautiful _girlfriend_ could make it.”

She brings her head up for a single, glorious moment, her smile splits across her face and he sees an angel. He leans in quickly for a kiss — not keeping it too long since she isn’t comfortable with affection.

Her cheeks are flames when he pulls away, but he runs his fingers under her chin without worry and whispers for only her: “What’d I do to deserve you?”

She sputters again, pushing away and flicking her eyes to the dance floor. Josh doesn’t remember when the music started again, but he can see Taylor flaunting his style as he makes his way around with his girlfriend Amanda in her knee-length, deep blue dress that matches Taylor’s hair and his dress to her bun.

Her green eyes lock with his own brown and she gives him a blinding smile as she dips Taylor before they move onto a back and forth twirling routine that had to have been practiced.

The professional dance duo has never looked better in his opinion.

He’s drawn back to Ashley as she babbles on about how she’s lucky to have _him_ and his heart thuds in his chest. “How about we agree that we’re lucky to have each other?”

She smiles again, soft pink lips glossy with lip balm and a twinkle in her eyes that hadn’t been there when they first started dating. He hardly remembers what Ashton Turner was like before she became his girlfriend rather than boyfriend.

He likes her better this way — where she can smile and be happy, learning to express herself more instead of being reserved and feeling not-quite-right in her own body.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I made a little over a year ago and found again. Since I’m pretty sure no one will actually read this disaster, here it is!


End file.
